Series 4 Prequel Webisode 1
Series 4 Prequel Webisode 1 is the first in the series of Internet-exclusive Series 4 prequel webisodes. Summary After the catastrophe of the last mission to find Connor, Abby and Danny, the ARC has suffered greatly. Lester is defensive about their actions; Becker blames himself for the team's disappearance. Full synopsis The Interviewer starts his interview with Lester by making him give out the names of the missing trio. Becker is asked if he believes they're still alive, he simply says that they haven't found any bodies. Lester explains that as they went through an Anomaly into the Future, which means that even if they were killed in that world they won't be dead for another 'x' number of centuries so officially they are still alive. Becker tells the interviewer of how he tried looking for them, but stopped after the last attempt, which resulted in the death of Sarah Page, killed by a Future Predator. Lester notes that the rescue attempts were not successful, but one way or another the mission achieved its goal as there's no sign of Helen Cutter. Lester says that the interviewer is lucky that he is unfamiliar with her, referring to her simply as a "nasty woman". Becker says that although he doesn't know what happened to the others after they went through, he thinks about it everyday. Lester is asked if he feels the ARC should be allowed to continue it's work, Lester says that it was colossal mistake to suspend the ARC in the first place, a decision that The Minister already has good cause to regret after the appearance of a Stegosaurus in the members bar at the House of Commons. Jess Parker is shown footage of the attack and is shocked at the footage. Matt Anderson identifies it as a Stegosaurus, from the late Jurassic. The interviewer notes that Matt doesn't appear surprised, Matt simply says that he's told he doesn't have a very expressive face, saying that after his job interview at a top secret government facility he was prepared to be shown pretty much anything. Jess doubts it's real, when she asks if she would come into contact with the dinosaurs in her job, the interviewer assures her that she won't. Lester is getting bored, saying he's trying to find a new job. Jess is asked why she thinks she's gone so far in the selection process, she says it's because she's the best team co-ordinator he'll find. Becker is asked if he will withdraw his resignation, but Becker doesn't think so. The interviewer then tells Becker that Lester feels that the lost members are still alive, Lester is needed, and Lester wants Becker. This convinces Becker to rescind his resignation. The interviewer gives Lester the headline: the ARC will be allowed to continue its work, in one form or another. Lester doesn't like the sound of that. Cast and crew : See the cast and crew on the Series 4 Prequel Webisodes page. Appearances Characters *Interviewer *James Lester *Connor Temple (name, mentioned) *Abby Maitland (name, mentioned) *Danny Quinn (name, mentioned) *Hilary Becker *Sarah Page (voice, mentioned) *The Minister *Jess Parker *Matt Anderson Creatures *Future Predator *Stegosaurus (footage, mentioned) *Megopteran Locations *Anomaly Research Centre **Interrogation Room *House of Commons (footage, mentioned) *Future city Organisations *Anomaly Research Centre Trivia *This webisode uses a lot of stock footage: **Danny, Abby and Connor's lockers are seen using footage from Episode 4.2. **The future city is seen while talking about the future using footage from Episode 3.1, 3.10. **The rescue mission where Sarah is killed is made up of footage from Episode 1.6, 3.10. **The Stegosaurus is represented by a Embolotherium, Gorgonopsid and Scutosaurus, using footage from Episode 3.9 and Episode 1.1. ***Due to the use of stock footage of Embolotherium and Scutosaurus, Sarah Page and Nick Cutter are seen in the Stegosaurus footage, despite them both being deceased. Category:Stories Category:S4 Prequel Episode Stories Category:Episodes Category:Primeval Episodes